


The Sun Causes Madness

by greenmaskedmarauder94



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: F/M, I want this so it must exist, Shameless Smut, Smut, also I wrote this for myself and you just get the work by default of, but like classy, enjoy, ish, yall this is essentially porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmaskedmarauder94/pseuds/greenmaskedmarauder94
Summary: It's hot and Kell is stripped down to the waist, working on stuff. Lila is aroused. So she's gotta do something about it.
Relationships: Delilah Bard/Kell Maresh
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	The Sun Causes Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This is me projecting a bit, since I guess I have a thing for tall lanky boys? And Kell is a very cute, tall lanky boy. Lila is so lucky. A huge thanks to @tired_burrito for betaing this for me. She's not in the fandom but she did make sure I didn't bring shame to my family by having my first smut be really bad. So yeah. Enjoy!

Lila watched him from behind the wheel on  _ The Night Spire. _ One year at sea had transformed Kell in more ways than one. He had always been lean, with muscle that was there, just not screaming its presence. She liked that about him. But a full year of lifting ropes and cargo and tying off sails without relying too much on his magic had changed him, he had more strength in his arms and shoulders now. And the summer months had caused freckles to bloom across his fair skin. She liked those too.

It was unusually warm for the time of year. And as a result, Kell was stripped down to the waist, helping another crew member move some of the cargo they just picked up. Lila knew she should be giving orders, or even helping out as well, but she was too content to just watch him. 

How long had it been since she’d last been tangled up in him? They didn’t spend every night together, as sometimes they had to split watches. And she had her own duties as captain that kept her away from him more than she would like to be.

_ Too long, _ she thought. She watched for a few minutes more before she went down to where more of the crew was. She was just going to have to change up the roster for who was on watch that night.  _ This is madness _ , she thought. But then, most of her thoughts and feelings surrounding Kell could be considered madness. 

She smiled as she moved things around, and talked to the crew member she’d placed on watch instead of Kell. Then she retired to her cabin. 

~*~

She was sitting at her desk, writing a report of the cargo they’d picked up to send back to Rhy in London, when Kell came inside. She didn’t look up, but she felt her heartbeat quicken at his proximity.

“You know, the strangest thing has occurred this evening, but I could have sworn that I was slated to be on watch tonight,” he said from the doorway. She looked up at him. He’d put his shirt back on, but was leaning casually against the door frame.

“Were you? Well, maybe your captain decided to give you the night off.” She leaned back in her chair, fixing her two-toned gaze on him. 

He raised a brow at that, his forehead crinkling over his own two-toned gaze. A small smile pulled at his lips. “Oh? And why,” he began, taking a step forward, “would my captain do that?”

Lila felt her face grow hot as she let her gaze roam over his frame. “Maybe your captain decided that it’s been too long since you spent quality time with her.” She spoke in a husky whisper. “After all,” she continued, rising to her feet, “there have been a lot of busy nights apart. Maybe your captain wanted one busy night together.”

They closed the distance to each other. Kell brought his hands to cup her face as he kissed her deeply. Desire flowed through Lila as she reached for the buttons on his shirt. He groaned into her mouth as he moved his hands down to her shoulders, and then down her arms.

They stumbled through the cabin as they fumbled with clothing and made their way to the bed. Lila had all of the buttons undone and was pushing his shirt off his shoulders. She was the first to break the kiss, leaning in to kiss the scars of the soul seal over his heart instead. As she did, Kell undid the buttons of her own shirt, rubbing his calloused hands over her bare shoulders and down her sides.

_ Too long _ , she thought again, as she pulled him down with her to the bed. She could feel the heat of him against her. He cupped her face with one hand again as they kissed. Deeply, desperately. She tangled her fingers through his auburn curls, relishing in the fact that she could spend the night with him in this way.

Kell moved his lips from hers down to her jaw. He trailed his kisses down her neck and over her throat, and downward still. He reached up to palm one breast while he mouthed over another. Lila felt her breathing hitch as he continued a path down.

She felt him unlace the ties on her slacks and sat up to help him remove them. She barely had a chance to lie down again before his mouth was there between her legs, kissing her there. Her vision momentarily went black as she arched her back and moaned. Kell’s hands glided over her sides, then up to palm her breasts.

Lila felt the pleasure build into a tight pressure, waiting to be released. She tangled her fingers in Kell’s hair as his tongue swirled around her clit. She cried out his name in release, and he brought his lips back up to hers to kiss her. It drove her mad, tasting herself on his lips, on his tongue. It roused something more in her, and she pushed him back until they were both sitting on the bed.

“I think it’s your turn,  _ mas vares _ ,” Lila murmured huskily. She reached down, and helped him undo his trousers. They joined the rest of their clothes, scattered about on the floor. She pushed him back onto the bed, and straddled his waist.

Kell’s breathing hitched and his eyes widened as she lowered herself onto him. “Oh, Lila,” he groaned, before Lila leaned down to capture his mouth in an intense kiss. His hands came up to cup her face as she moved her hips, drawing moans of pleasure from both of them. He moved one of his hands down to palm her breast, thumb stroking across her nipple. His other hand came to rest between their joined bodies, stroking at her clit while he matched her own movements with his hips.

Lila moaned against his mouth, gliding her hands over his sides until she rested one over the soul seal on his heart. She pulled away, leaning her forehead against his. She opened her eyes, fixing her black and brown eyes on his blue and black.

She could feel her release building, and she cupped his face and kissed him again. Kell moved his arms up her back, gliding his fingertips over her spine. He sat up, pulling her close as she came again. He swallowed her moan in a kiss as he pushed her back down on the bed, covering her completely.

He thrust into her, as deeply as she would allow. For a long moment, the two of them were just lost to the pleasure of being together. Kell stroked at her side with his hand, feeling the tiny scars that came with her hardships in Grey London. He mouthed her breast, capturing her hardened nipple with his tongue.

Lila dug her nails into his shoulder blades, whispering his name on ragged breaths. Then she tensed beneath him, and cried out her release. Kell groaned as his own followed behind her, relishing in the feeling.

The scent of their lovemaking filled the air. Kell kissed Lila once more, cupping her face as he slipped out of her. They lay pressed together as they waited for the buzz to fade and their breathing to become less erratic.

“Too long,” Lila murmured after a time.

“Hm?” Kell asked sleepily?

She smiled, and looked up at his face. “I said, it’s been too long since we had this.”

Kell kissed her forehead. “I agree. Maybe my captain can arrange a few more nights like this one.”

Lila grinned. “Oh, I definitely think the captain can arrange that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If I did in fact bring shame to my family by having this suck, please be gentle on me in a commented review. I am a fragile human. Mean words break me. Lol.


End file.
